Problem: Solve for $x$. $\dfrac{9^{x}}{9^3}=9^5$ $x=$
Explanation: When powers have the same base, $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. Let's apply that rule to our equation, $\dfrac{9^{{x}}}{9^{3}}=9^{5}$. We can solve for ${x}$ with the equation, ${x}-3 = 5$. $\begin{aligned} {x}-3 &= 5 \\ {x} &= 8 \end{aligned}$ $x = 8$